Johto Aventures
by nate.torres2016
Summary: Nate is aabout to start his new adventure with his two best friend Zoey and Chris who both have a crush on him. Poor guy dosent eveen kknow what he gat his self into. follow this trio as they travle across the Johto region.


"Honey time to get up"

I just rolled over to block her out but she was persistent. After about five minuets it looked like she gave up so I tried to go back to sleep, but I should have know better.

She came back with her Blastoise and man a cold hydro pump beets a cup of coffee any day.

"MOM!"I yelled as Blastoise kept blasting me, no pun intended.

"Good it looks like your up, oh and Zoey and Chris are down stairs," she said with a smile, "and honey you might want to put some under pants on"

My face couldn't have been redder as I scrambled for my blanket. I slammed my door as she left and let the blanket hit the floor. I made my way over to my dresser and snatched a pair of boxers, but then the door flew back open. I dived over the bed to through on my boxers.

"Haven't you guys heard of knocking?" I asked

"Nope," Chris said with a playful smile, "but if it bothers you that much, get a lock."

Man, that girl likes to mess with me all the time. She was fun to be around kind of more like one of the guys. She is smart and to top it of she was cute. She had long red hair that went about half way down her back. She had pale white skin and tons of freckles. She wore a red bow in her hair and wore tight skinny jeans that showed of her butt. She was wearing my jacket witch made me a little mad.

I almost didn't notice Zoey until she said some thing. "Sorry Nate we just had some good news, my dad just got three new pokemon and you can have one but they aren't that strong so you will have to train it."

Zoey was calmer and more comforting. She had her funny moments. She was the kind of person any one could get along with. She was always looking on the bright side of things. She had beautiful white hare that was long past her back. She all ways wore a white bow in her hair. She wore a short white dress and had a short white jacket that covered her arms.

"Man well that's great news if you guys wanted to get me up all you had to do was tell me that." I said, "Well wear are they?"

"They are at my place. We will let you get dressed then we will head out" Zoey said.

I lived In Violet city in Johto and Zoeys dad was the gym leader but I never had a pokemon so I couldn't challenge him. Now he scored us some pokemon so I can finally start my adventure. Plus I get to go on it with my two best friends witch is another little bonus. Most people go alone and I think that would suck.

When we got to Zoeys house, her dad was there with an old professor dude that was holding a brief case. I was 90% sure that the pokemon were in the brief case.

"Hey Flankner, who is the man next to you?" I asked.

"This is Professor Elm he is the one how is giving you guy the pokemon, along with these pokedex witch he will explain later."

"Nice to meet you kids," the professor said.

"So where are the pokemon?" I asked.

"Nathan!" Zoey and Chris said at the same time.

"Its okay," the professor said, "they are in the case there are three one fire, one water, and one grass they are… well you can see for your self."

"Well witch one do you guys want?" I asked.

"Well I will take the water type," Zoey said.

"Then I will take the grass type" Chris said

"Well that leaves me the fire type," I said, "on the count of three let's let them out to see who we got."

"Okay," they said.

"One, Two, Three"

There was a bluer of red light and then are pokemon were right in front of us. I had a cyndaquil witch was a rare starter pokemon. Zoey got her self a Totodile and Chris got a Chikorita.

"Well guys what do you think? I thought some rare starters would be nice especially for my little girl…and her friends," Flankner said.

Zoey ran up to her dad with a big smile on her face, "thanks dad, I love him… I mean her….well what is it?"

"Well that's what the pokedex are for, see they let you track and keep records of all the pokemon you meet. It can tell you the gender, it moves pretty much all you need to know about you pokemon. All you do is take a there picture," Elm said as he handed out the pokedex, each a different color.

It turns out that my Cyndaquil was a girl and that both Zoey's and Chris's pokemon were guys. I was pumped, ready to start my adventure. But the professor wanted us to get this mystery egg from this guy on route 30.

It wasn't that bad actually. We got some time to see what are pokemon had. We each fought about a dozen trainers each so are pokemon got some skills. When we got to the house, we were all really tired but the guy was kind enough to let us rest and are pokemon.

"So what's up with this mystery egg," I asked the man.

"Well me and the professor have been studding this egg and trying to get it to hatch but it wont so I am giving him my research and I will let him see what he can come up with," the man said, " well I best get going so here is the egg and the research. Take care now.'

He was out the door quick and he seemed in some hurry because he just left 3 teens in a house by them self with out a second thought.

I am sure we will see more of that man in the future. But now is not the time to think of stuff like that we had to get the egg to the professor.

When we got back to the professor, he was passed out with a donut in his lab coat pocket. I, the teenager I was, decided to have a little fun and went up be hind him and rolled him to the little pond. Surprisingly he didn't wake up. I had him right on the waters edge when he jumped up screaming, I screamed and lost my footing and fell into the water.

"You thought you would get me, but I got you ahh nice try though," he was laughing but he helped me up and gave me a towel to dry of. That's the second time today that I got soaked. Zoey and Chris found it funny though.

Flankner was inside making coffee and he gave me a cup witch I gladly accepted. I was about to ask to battle him but he read my mind and said, "not now you still need a little more training so I would advise you guys going to Sprout Tower then come back and battle me."

"Fine but I will get that badge I promise you that," I said.

He smiled back at me, then said in a taunting way. "I am looking forward to it."

Well I will tell you one thing that the tower was my place to own. It was easy for a fire type to plow through all those little bell sprouts. Chris and Zoey were having some trouble though. Zoey's Totodile was struggling with the whole grass type advantage thing while Chris's Chikorita was just trading one vine whip after another. Eventually we made it to the top.

There was one last monk to fight and I don't think he would go down as easily ass the others so I stepped up to challenge him. He seemed so calm as I approached him. He slowly stood up and it was a little sad but he seemed happy to see that he had a challenger.

"You know I haven't had a good challenger in some time so don't disappoint me," he said in a shaky voice.

"Okay then lets start then," I replied, "Cyndaquil lets do this."

The old man smiled and through out his first bell sprout witch was quick on it s feet. I had Cyndaquil use quick attack but the Bellsprout dodged it with ease and used razor leaf but Cyndaquil used ember to block it.

"Not that bad," the old man said, "but can you keep it up?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing"

Bellsprout used fine whip on Cyndaquil but he couldn't move fast enough and was clipped by the vine. He replied with a ember that made a direct hit and that bell sprout was out for the count.

His next one was his last but I could tell this one was drinking some super protein shakes because it moved like lightning. I tried to finish it quick with an ember but he dodged it like a pro. I was a little nervous to be honest but had to keep my cool.

Bellsprout number two used vine whip and hit her head on and she flew back into my arms. She was good though and shrugged it off. I waited for the right moment and had Cyndaquil dodge and the attack barley missed and then she used ember but it came out weird and she used flame wheel and hit the bell sprout head on knocking it out in one hit.

A weird light started to come from my Cyndaquil and I realized she was evolving into a Quilava. That would explain the flame wheel.

"Wow I haven't had a good battle like that in some time here take this it is cut it's a HM that will let your pokemon cut down trees" the old man said " oh and take some winning money to"

"Thanks it was fun," I said.

"Were you of to now?" the old man asked.

"Well all I know is that now that I got past you guys I think I am going to challenge Flankner."

"Ahh good luck then"

"Thanks I will need it," I said as we made are way out the door.

"Great job Nate that was awesome I was worried at first but you really came through" Zoey said as she leaned in and kissed my cheek. She ran of to the gym.

"You know she likes you," then she kissed me "but I like you too so… ya." Then she ran of to the gym too.

Man what have I gotten my self into…


End file.
